The present invention relates to protective covers for golf clubs and golf bags and, in particular, to such a cover that will protect one or more golf clubs, while all the clubs are arranged together in a golf bag, against exposure to natural elements of the type likely to be encountered on a golf course.
There are several different types of naturally-occurring conditions which are found on a golf course that can damage a golf club and bag. For example, if the clubs and bag are left uncovered during a light rain, water can collect inside or drain into the bottom of the bag, so that unless the bag is thoroughly dried after each use, the bottom of the bag can begin to mold or rot. Furthermore, because each golf club is normally stored with its handle toward the bottom of the bag, moisture can seep into and damage the material used to form the handle. Similarly, on a windy day, grains of sand particles may be blown toward the bag and may cling to the inside of the bag or on the clubs. Subsequent movement between the clubs and the bag, or between the clubs and each other, can damage the surface finish on the clubs. In addition to rain, sand, and dust, in some areas there is such a large number of birds which congregate on the course that fouling of the bag by bird droppings is also a problem.
In order to protect the clubs and the bag against these and other types of natural hazards, various protective systems have evolved. For example, Pilney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,164 discloses a hood-like rain fly on the central underside of which is attached a sock. After the sock is fitted over the head of one of the clubs in the bag, the mouth of the rain fly can be lifted over the remaining clubs and over the open upper end of the golf bag thereby protecting the clubs and the interior of the bag under a waterproof canopy.
If, however, the Pilney device is stored for use in ready position on one of the golf clubs, the loosely draped rain fly gives the device an untidy and gimmicky appearance. Moreover, in the event that a light breeze begins to blow, the rain fly can easily become a noisily flapping distraction. To avoid this problem, the owner may store the Pilney device inside a compartment of the golf bag, but this requires that the owner remember to always look inside the compartment, as when leaving the house for example, to check whether the device is in place.
Additional problems with the Pilney device occur after the rain fly has served its protective function. After exposure to rain, for example, the hood-like rain fly will be covered with water droplets. With the rain fly in this condition, it is unlikely that the owner will want to continue to carry the rain fly. In particular, it is not likely that the owner will want to carry the rain fly inside a compartment of the golf bag, because water can leak from the compartment into the bottom of the bag and cause damage, as already described, to the handles of the clubs or to the bottom portion of the golf bag. Although it is possible to tie the rain fly outside the bag, such as to one of the straps connected to the bag, when the owner has finished playing and has loaded the bag into his or her vehicle, the rain fly is then able to drain onto the seats or inside the trunk or wherever else the bag has been placed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for protecting a golf club and golf bag from exposure to natural elements.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a system which is attractive in use and which does not require special effort on the part of the owner in terms of remembering to bring non-sport related equipment.
A further related object of the present invention is to provide such a system that specifically protects against rain and that can be conveniently carried after such an exposure without draining water to external items not a part of the system.